


Give Me Shelter

by Torpor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torpor/pseuds/Torpor
Summary: Dimitri seeks Byleth out after a nightmare and finds comfort. Five years later, he finds himself falling back into the habit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on doing one of these for all three main lords, but I just don't have time before the game comes out. 
> 
> There won't be anything more than subtext in here, but if I decide I'm comfortable with the dynamic in a more romantic way, I might consider doing something more later. 
> 
> I know basically nothing outside of what's been shown off officially, so the characterization may not age well, but we shall see.

A sudden knock on the door broke the silence, tearing her attention away from her book and tea. Who in their right mind would be calling on her at such an hour? Manuela had been known to make late night calls for tea and gossip, and Hanneman sometimes came by to vent--usually about Manuela; but neither of them would be so timid. Manuela would have come in on her own by now, and Hanneman had a particular way of knocking that ruled him out. 

“Come in,” she called, frowning in consternation as Dimitri slipped inside. He was dressed down as though he’d been in bed before, but he was white as a sheet and clammy. Was he feeling ill? Surely he knew to go to the infirmary if he were sick, he was a smart kid with good sense. Was he just wanting to give her a heads up in case he was too sick to come to class? 

“Forgive the intrusion, Instructor. I just… I saw that you were awake and I needed to speak with someone… I can leave if you’re busy.” His voice was tight, as though he was trying to keep something in, and it was then that she noticed the minute tremor in his shoulders. He shifted on the spot, crossing and uncrossing his arms while he waited for her to either allow him to stay or dismiss him. “You’re probably busy… I… forgive me, I shouldn’t have bothered you; I’ll leav--”

“Have a seat, Dimitri. You haven’t interrupted anything important. Tell me what’s on your mind,” she said, indicating the chair on the other side of her desk. Dimitri hesitated a moment before crossing the room. She watched as his eyes darted from the tabletop to her face and back again before he finally slumped forward in the chair, his arms pillowing his head as he began to trace the grain of the wood with his finger. He seemed to be stalling, and while she didn’t mind his company, it was late. He needed to get some rest or else he’d be worn out during lessons. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“I... yes. I have it often. I don't wish to speak of it, but your company is greatly appreciated."

Byleth’s heart ached for him. He didn't need to tell her, she could see that it had been horrible just by looking at him. Without a second thought, she reached out and placed her hand on his in hopes of granting him some kind of comfort. He jolted at the touch, but relaxed quickly. They sat in silence for several moments while Dimitri tried to calm himself. 

“What can I do to help you, Dimitri?” Now it was no longer about getting him calm enough for sleep, but rather about helping someone who was suffering. She’d come to care deeply for her students, and Dimitri had become someone she could see herself keeping up with in the future. He was a sweet, gentle boy and she’d found herself feeling an almost familial affection for him. She'd never had any siblings, but she imagined this was how an older sister may feel. 

“I… this may sound forward--please, don’t take it to mean anything untoward, but… may I sleep here tonight?” He paused and cleared his throat, his cheeks taking on a slightly pink hue. “Just… here at the desk, I mean.”

“You want to sleep at my desk?” She quirked an eyebrow at him, watching as he shifted and fidgetted under her stare. 

“I… yes… well…  _ I don’t want to be alone _ …” his voice grew hushed as he spoke, his shame and vulnerability clear in equal measure. “Please? I won’t make any fuss… you’ll not even know I’m here. I just…” Byleth held up her hand and he fell silent, his blue eyes darting from her hand to the door.

“You can stay if you need to, I don’t mind. It won’t be very comfortable, though. Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in the bed? I don’t want you to wake up sore. We have a hard day ahead,” she said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the door separating her office and bedroom. Dimitri balked at the suggestion, his cheeks blazing red; and it was only then that it occurred to her that her suggestion could be taken the wrong way. “ _ I _ would sleep on the floor, Dimitri. Relax.” He was always so poised and polite that it was easy to forget he was still so young, but his awkward teenage boy reaction reminded her instantly. 

“N-no… I would never ask you to do something like that. I’ll be fine here, I don’t want to impose more than I already am.”

“You sure? I still have my bedroll, you wouldn’t be putting me out any,” she said. 

“Bedroll… Professor, what--”

“Mercenary, remember? I’m used to roughing it. You don’t need to worry about it. Now go on, scoot. Get to bed.” She came around the desk and pulled him to his feet, nudging him towards her bedroom. Dimitri dug in his heels and they came to a halt almost immediately. She’d almost forgotten how strong and wiry the kid was. If she wanted to get him going again, she’d need to use more force.

“I’ll take the bedroll. I’ll not make a lady surrender her bed. Truly, Professor, you needn’t coddle me so.”

“Well if you insist. I’m not going to argue with you, Dimitri. It’s late and I’m tired, too. Come on. Let’s get you settled in.”

Dimitri followed her obediently and stared at the wall as she rooted through her old trunk in search of her bedroll and an extra blanket. She felt a little guilty as she spread it out; it really was old and worn out. His princely bones probably weren’t used to resting on such a hard surface. She handed him one of her pillows and waited for him to situate himself before climbing into bed and dousing the lamp. 

It felt weird to hear him breathing in the dark. This was probably unprofessional and it could so easily be misconstrued, but she couldn’t just turn him away. Maybe other instructors would say he needed a little tough love, that he needed to toughen up and that babying him would only make things harder for him later, but… she wasn’t sure she agreed. Her father had always taken the time to comfort her when she was upset or afraid, even if she was “too old” for it. He’d never chastised her for her feelings, so why should she do that to someone else? Were Dimitri’s feelings of fear and loneliness any less valid because he was a prince? She didn’t think so. He was already plenty strong, he didn’t need more strength. He needed support. 

She listened to him breathe for a while, smiling as it became slow and even. She yawned and rolled over, nestling into her pillow as she prepared to sleep herself. They would worry about how they would sneak him out of there in the morning, when it mattered.

***

It was the sound of his thrashing that initially woke her, but his mumbling and crying were what spurred her into action. She rolled from her bed and flung herself to his side in one fluid motion, her hand shaking his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him. His whimpering became sobbing and his troubled mumbling became panicked pleading and she was surprised by the swiftness with which he lunged at her. He seemed to finally come to himself when she hit the floor, her head making a terrible ‘thump’ against the wood; and as she propped herself up on her elbow, she could just make him out as he backed himself into the corner. 

“I… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean… I...I…” his voice shook as she crawled towards her bedside table. The lamp light’s sudden intrusion stung, but it gave her and Dimitri the chance to look each other in the eye. His cheeks were wet with tears and he was pale, but the foremost emotion she saw in him was remorse. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“No, I’m fine. You just surprised me, that’s all.” She didn’t have the heart to tell him that her head hurt. He was already feeling bad enough, he didn’t need the extra guilt. 

“That’s… I’m glad. I couldn’t forgive myself if I’d harmed you. I’m sorry for waking you… I should have expected this and just stayed in bed. Now I’ve interrupted your rest. Forgive my selfishness.” Selfish? Because he didn’t want to be alone during a difficult time? Had someone told him that this was something he should be ashamed of?

“It’s okay, Dimitri. Lay back down.” She kept her voice soft as she spoke. She didn’t want him to think she was annoyed with him over this. He hesitated a moment before crawling back towards the bedroll. When he was settled again, she turned the lamp down and lay beside him. He tensed as she cradled his head beneath her chin, her fingers combing gently through his dense mop of pale hair. “You’re okay. Everything will be okay, I promise,” she whispered, draping her arm over his shoulders to rub and scratch gently at his back. She felt him relax against her and smiled at the soft puff of breath against her neck as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

“You’re spoiling me.” He sounded amused and maybe a smidge embarrassed, but didn’t pull away. 

“You could do with a little coddling, I think.” Yes, this would most certainly be considered unprofessional by other members of the staff, but they were the closest thing these kids had to family while they were here. While it was true that their primary goal was to prepare them for the road ahead, part of that preparation had to come from love. To simply cram their heads full of facts and beat their bodies into battle ready shape wouldn’t actually make them into healthy, well adjusted people. They could have done that on their own. No… they needed to know that there were people in the world that cared about them. If Dimitri needed a hug, then she wouldn’t deny him that just because it was "unprofessional."

“Will you… stay?” His voice had grown thick and heavy with tiredness, but she heard him well enough despite his mumbling. 

“I’m not going to leave you. Don’t worry, I’ll be right here.” She smiled as he adjusted himself in her arms, slinging his own arm over her ribs in an attempt to negotiate all the extra limbs around him. It was clear he wasn't used to this. 

“Thank you…” he slurred. She listened as he fell asleep, stifling a laugh as she marvelled at the speed. She’d expected him to be too wound up to sleep, but it seemed a little comfort went a long way with him.

“Goodnight, sweet prince.” She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and allowed herself to close her eyes, Dimitri’s sleeping breaths lulling her back into her own slumber.

***

"Good job, everyone. You're getting much better at that maneuver. We'll be focusing on fundamentals tomorrow. Be sure to stretch and hydrate," Byleth said, looking down the line at her students. They were filthy and exhausted, but every one of them wore a satisfied smile. She hadn't expected them to enjoy the lesson as much as they had, but the way they'd laughed and encouraged each other through it made her happy. Even Felix had cooperated and shared a few genuine smiles with those around him. 

Dimitri approached her as the others left, his pale cheeks pink and blonde hair tousled, but everything about him exuded an air of contentment. She'd come to find that he enjoyed hard work and unlike many of his station, never complained about a little dirt. He smiled shyly and waited until the last of his classmates had left them alone to speak. 

"I never thanked you properly for last night. I hope you don't think ill of me." 

"Not at all. You don't need to thank me for something that small, Dimitri. All I did was let you stay the night, so don't worry about it," she said. 

"It may have been that simple for you, but it was more to me. I'll not forget your kindness any time soon. You'll always have a friend in Faerghus. Call on me if you need help, please." 

"Dimitri, I'm not going to bother the future King of Faerghus. You don't need to go through all this just because I let you sleep on my bedroom floor." She reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately, but he surprised her by catching her hand in his, his expression now serious with a hint of desperation creeping up into his eyes. 

"Please? Humor me, Professor. I don't wish to lose anyone else." His serious tone gave her pause. She had thought to deflect his thanks once more, but she knew so little about his past. If he felt this strongly about it, then perhaps it would be kinder to simply accept it. 

"Okay. Then I promise that I'll send word if I need you. Don't worry. I told you I wouldn't leave you, didn't I?" Dimitri's eyes brightened a little as a small smile spread across his face. He released her hand and stepped back, shoving his own hands into his pockets. 

"That you did. I'll hold you to your word, Milady." His smile became chagrined and he cast his eyes down to the ground, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I swear I'll not make it a habit. Most times I can handle myself, but… it was particularly vivid last night." His cheeks flushed with something that had nothing to do with exertion and she sobered. There he went feeling guilty for needing comfort again. He'd been nothing but apologies that morning when they'd woken up. She didn't really care if it became a habit or not. 

"I told you to stop apologizing for that. Silly boy." She placed her hand between his shoulders and gave him a gentle push towards the monastery. "Now go get washed up. You've been sweating like a mule all afternoon, you stink," she scolded. Dimitri feigned offense, placing his hand over his heart. 

"You wound me, Madam!" He laughed as she gave him another nudge. 

"Go on, now." 

"Okay, okay. I'm going! I shall see you at supper." He trotted off towards the dorms, and she took that time to feel proud of him. He was already fairly fit when he'd arrived, but she could see his improvement in the way he moved and carried himself. He would be a fine warrior and if he stuck to his path, he would be a wonderful King, too. 

Yes. She was proud of her students. She was certain she'd made the right choice. She would miss them all, but she knew she would feel his absence keenly. She would have to make it a point to keep in touch. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri just needs a hug, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I managed to get this done before the game came out. I'm looking forward to getting to know the characters better so I can write something meatier, but this scratched the itch for now. 
> 
> I have a feeling Dimitri will be more angry than I portray him, but depressed and deeply self critical characters are kind of my wheelhouse, and I feel like he's probably going to be one of those underneath all the Big Mad.

He jerked awake, his heart pounding away in his chest. Another nightmare. He couldn’t get away from them, and they’d only grown worse over the years. He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath, trying to convince himself to push forward. A king had to be strong, and for better or worse, he  _ was _ King now. Everyone knew now what he was and always had been under the mask of politeness and chivalry he’d worn; they’d have no sympathy for a capricious beast, nor would he expect any. 

He wished he was different, better, or dead. Why had he survived that night when so many others didn’t? Was death too kind for him? Had he been so undeserving of its soft embrace even as a child? Had those people seen through him even then and judged him? He grimaced as the throbbing behind his now empty eye socket kicked in. It hurt often now, especially at night. Phantom pains, the healers had said. He wondered if they would trouble him for the rest of his life, but didn’t care enough to worry. If they did, then so be it. What was one more problem? 

He sighed heavily and swung his legs over the side of the bed, bracing himself on his knees before rising stiffly to his feet. There was a war to be won, and he wouldn’t win it by sitting around feeling sorry for himself. He dressed quickly, not caring if he looked presentable. No one would be awake at this hour save the odd guard or member of the house staff, and they wouldn’t judge him for looking a touch ragged. He considered going without his eyepatch briefly, but thought better of it. The maids worked much too hard to see the gory remains of his eye. 

He shivered as he strode down the hall, trying to fix his face in the scowl people had come to expect from him as of late. He didn’t want to invite conversation or let those he cared for think he was somehow still the man they missed. He wanted them to leave him. He wanted them to come to hate him as he hated himself and flee. If they left, they would live; and in the end, that was all he wanted from them. He didn’t care if he survived--kings could be replaced, but  _ they _ were precious. If he lost anyone else, he wouldn’t survive it. 

He rounded the corner and came to an abrupt halt as he saw light pouring out from underneath a door, and a quick count of the rooms told him who was behind it. Why had  _ she _ returned? She’d told him all those years ago that she wouldn’t abandon him, and yet… she had. She left him. He’d needed her and she’d left. His anger dissolved almost as quickly as it had come on, leaving behind only numbness. He couldn’t be angry with her for leaving. He’d not only expected it, he  _ deserved _ it. Was she disappointed in him? Sickened by him? Was her smile real, or was she only pretending to care for him?

She was still warm and kind, but it felt different now.  _ She _ was different, and not just physically. Something had shifted within her. She rarely spoke, and when she did, she spoke in distant terms. Time--and likely, his very nature; had driven a wedge between them. She no longer smiled fondly at him. It hurt, but he didn’t blame her. How could he when he’d known all along that this would happen? He knew he should turn around and go back the way he came, but… he wanted to speak with her. He wanted to poke the bruise, so to speak; to see how badly she could hurt him. 

He barely registered it as he raised his fist and knocked, but regretted it instantly as he heard her call out her permission. He hesitated a moment, considering the pros and cons of simply leaving without saying anything, but his desire to see her won out. She looked unsurprised to see him, though not exactly pleased. There had been a time when she would be happy that he was there, but that had long since passed. He would likely never have that again. 

“Dimitri.” Her greeting was simple, her tone neutral. That wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Professor.” 

“You don’t need to call me that anymore, you know? I’m just a commoner now, no one special. Just use my name.” Her lips quirked up slightly, her expression softening as she looked at him. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“I did. Don’t trouble yourself over it.” Byleth. He’d never even thought her name until now. It would feel strange to say it, but… she was right on  _ one _ account. She was no longer his teacher, and it would be silly to keep clinging to the past. She surprised him by patting the bed beside her. He shifted on the spot, unsure whether to take her offer or not, but… he wanted to. He wanted to return to simpler times and simply enjoy the feeling of her fingers combing through his hair. 

“Come on. You need your rest, Dimitri. You look dead on your feet.” He was moving before he could stop himself. He kicked off his boots and crawled into the bed beside her, rolling onto his side to face her as she shifted slightly to look at him. “You’ve gotten taller.”

“So I have.” He closed his eye as she shifted, and for a moment he thought that she would touch him, but he was left with only disappointment as she simply adjusted the blanket. He felt stupid. “Do you still think of me as a child?”

“I don’t. I never saw you as a child. You were already a man when I met you, just very young and new to the whole “adult” thing. Why?” Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed, but still she didn’t move. Had he truly changed so much that she was unsure if she could touch him? 

“I just… have to wonder how you see me now. Are you disappointed in me?” Perhaps he was seeking self destruction, but he  _ was _ genuinely interested, as well. 

“No, I’m not disappointed. I’m… sad.” He flinched, his heart aching at the notion of her shedding tears over him. How could he do that to her? He truly was awful.

“I’m sorry. I… I wish I could be better.” Or dead. If he could erase himself from her memories, he would. 

“No, not like that. I’m not sad because of something you did, Dimitri.” Her fingers finally sank into his hair, and he couldn’t help the happy sigh that escaped him. He’d never been touched often, and it only became less frequent as he aged; now he could go days--weeks, even; without contact with another. He didn’t blame them, as he didn’t exactly invite them to be so intimate, but… maybe, with her, he could have that. Maybe it was safe to be that boy again.

“Still. You shouldn’t be sad on my behalf. I don’t deserve your sorrow.” She shifted beside him and soon he found himself cradled against her chest, just as he had on many nights all those years ago. He’d told her he wouldn’t make it a habit, but he most certainly had. He’d wound up on her floor and in her arms more nights than not. This was the first time he’d shared her bed; or anyone’s since childhood, for that matter. He didn’t feel safe enough with anyone else save Dedue to let them that close, and he’d always felt that this was a level of intimacy he was undeserving of. 

“Don’t say that. Why wouldn’t I be sad? It pains me to see you like this. I always wanted to protect you and couldn’t. I’m so sorry, Dimitri. Please believe me when I say that I didn’t abandon you on purpose.” She claimed she couldn’t remember everything. She didn’t know where she’d been or why. She remembered him, and she remembered the others, but she had forgotten much of the rest. He believed her, in spite of everything. Her circumstances were simply too odd for him to ignore them. 

“I believe you, I… hold no ill will towards you, of course,” he said. She hummed in response and, as she had on so many other nights, began to stroke his back. His eyelid drooped as she rubbed, his tiredness returning to him now that he had found comfort in her once more. “You’re not angry with me?” Had he misunderstood her this whole time? He’d thought she was distant because she was disappointed, angry or disgusted, but was he wrong?

“I’m not angry at all. I’m sad to see you all fighting, but I realize that it can’t be helped. Too many ideals clashing creates instability. To be honest, I’d thought you were angry with me. I hadn’t wanted to keep my distance, but I thought that was what you wanted,” she said. 

“Will you stay?”

“I can only be where I’m standing, Dimitri.” She’d learned not to make promises, it seemed. He would accept that for now, though. Right now, she was with him and he could feel safe. That was enough for the night. They would have more time to talk later, after he had slept. 

“Goodnight, Byleth.” She rolled away briefly to kill the lamp, and he met her halfway when she returned to his side. In the past, he’d never really held her while they slept. He would try to keep his hands to himself, like a gentleman should, but now that he was older, he found himself feeling less awkward about it. Whether that meant anything would be a question for another day. She shifted to get more comfortable, and relaxed against him with a sigh. Had she always been so small? He remembered her being bigger, somehow.

“Goodnight, sweet prince.” He didn’t bother correcting her. She used to say that to him every night when she thought he slept, to hear it again was comforting and nostalgic. He almost felt like a boy again. He held her tighter and buried his face into her hair, trying to remember how it felt. This would end when the sun rose. He would have to be King Dimitri then and he would once again remember that he was unworthy of this, but for now… he would take what was given to him and allow her to help him shoulder it all. He didn't mind being coddled, as long as it was by her.


End file.
